marvel_animated_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Curt Connors/Lizard (1994-1998)
History Years ago, Dr Curt Connors lost an arm in freak accident and spent years as an amputee. He was married to Margaret Connors and had a son called Billy Connors. Curt was also a professor at Empire State University. After helping to create a device called the Neogenic Recombinator, Curt decided to use it to fuse reptilian DNA with his own in an attempt to regrow his arm. At first the process worked but after a while Curt mutated into a humanoid reptile called the Lizard. Curt planned to use the Neogenic Recombinator to make the whole population of New York City reptiles like himself. Spider-Man was able to stop him though and turn Curt back to human and at the same time save Margaret, who had been kidnapped by the Lizard. After this Curt became a big help to both Spider-Man and Peter Parker but never knew they were the same person. It was Curt who Spider-Man came to whilst wearing a symbiote to learn about it. Curt suggested that Spider-Man remove it straight away as it would soon replace its host. Curt also helped Spider-Man when he was suffering from a genetic mutation disease as a result of his powers. During a fight between Spider-Man and the Vulture, Curt's stress levels were raised enough so that he became the Lizard again but he soon returned back into a human. Curt then transferred Spider-Man's youth and powers to him after the Vulture had taken them from him as well as his genetic mutation disease but Curt left the disease in the Vulture. Curt also helped Eddie Brock get rid of the alien symbiote after he had merged with it a second time and became the villain, Venom. Curt told Eddie that he mustn't ever bond with the symbiote again as another separation attempt would kill Eddie. Curt had washed his serum, which had turned him into the Lizard, down a sink which lead to some reptiles in the sewer driking and mutating into humanoid reptiles. They kidnapped Curt and made him turn into the Lizard but these lizard people thought of the Lizard as their father and named him the Lizard King. They eventually turned on the Lizard and they trapped both him and Spider-Man. Margaret, Mary Jane Watson and Debra Whitman saved them both and they escaped the lizard people. At the wedding of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, Curt gave Mary Jane away as her father had been missing since she was a kid. The Beyonder chose Curt as a villain to compete in his Secret Wars and so turned him into the Lizard and transported him to the alien world where the war was fought. However, early on in the war Mr Fantastic used a machine on the Lizard where Curt's mind would be in control of the reptilian body. Curt remained on the heroes side throughout the war until it ended and he was sent back home. Basic Facts *Real Name: Curtis Connors *Base of Operations: New York City, Empire State University *Occupation: Scientist, Doctor, occasional villain, occasional hero *Eyes: Green (when Lizard, red) *Hair: Brown (when Lizard, none) *First Appearance: Night of the Lizard *Last Appearance: Secret Wars Part 3: Doom